The present disclosure relates generally to interference devices, and more particularly to interference filters and interference mirrors.
Metamaterials are artificial materials which are capable of influencing the propagation of electromagnetic radiation through interacting structures which are small compared to a given design wavelength. Microscopic split-ring resonators on a planar substrate are a basic example of a two-dimensional metamaterial or metasurface which can also be extended into the third dimension by repetition. The optically accessed microscopic structures of a metamaterial can be designed in a way that the resulting material features optical properties which cannot be found in natural materials. For instance, it is possible to create metamaterials with a negative refractive index.